


CPR and first kisses

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Series: OsaSuna fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: CPR, First Kiss, M/M, Vacation, day 5 Tier 2 prompt, day on the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: What better way to have your vacation highlighted by having your first kiss via CPR?
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: OsaSuna fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771042
Kudos: 95
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	CPR and first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Had to go for training and CPR came up so whilst getting bored out of my mind, this came up.
> 
> Day 5 Tier 2 Prompt : Vacation.
> 
> Enjoy!

Suna wanted to die so badly.

He hated the sun. He hated the heat summer brings with it; why do Japanese people need to go to the damned beach during summer and get their freaking skin burned? He was someone who preferred to stay in the shade and keep himself nice and fair, not be burnt to a crisp like his stupid cousins currently bouncing around on the beach.

The entire Suna family had been invited for a family vacation to the beach of all places in the middle of July and Suna was already wishing he could bury himself in the ground just to escape from the sun. His body was covered with sweat and the huge umbrella he had brought with him was doing nothing in keeping the heat away. No matter how much sunblock he put on him, he was sure he was going to turn as red as a lobster the next day anyways.

It was so hot he couldn’t even be bothered to take in the sight of hot girls in bikinis and men in swimming trunks. Suna squinted his eyes as he tried to look at the sea from his sunglasses, the tinted glasses not doing much in blocking out the glare as he heard a yell, “Over here!”

Suna turned to see a bunch of guys busy playing beach volleyball, the game seeming to be drawn to a close as one boy with bleached blond hair tossed the ball into the air, a wild grin on his face as another ran up to meet it. Suna had to blink his eyes twice to check if he was seeing double, his eyes apparently not fooling him when he saw that the two players were twins. Even though they looked identical, Suna was already beginning to dislike the one with the blonde hair; his smile annoyed the heck out of him.

As for the grey-haired twin, he thought he looked ethereal in the sun, the look of passion in his eyes enough to burn Suna’s skin the more he looked at him.

“Rintarou-niichan! Come on! The water is great!” a boy called out from the sea as his younger cousin, Kintarou called out. Suna groaned as he saw how much fun his cousins were having; since the kids had been born and bred in the countryside and loved to take to the outdoors, they had immediately begged the adults to bring them to the ocean for their family getaway. As the oldest member of the Suna clan, poor Suna could only agree with them and go with the flow while wishing he could die in peace.

“I don’t swim.”

“Come on! Its not that deep!” Rintarou yelled as Suna muttered, “I don’t know how to swim, you moron.”

“Come on, Kintarou. Don’t bother with Rintarou-niichan. He’s too chicken to swim in the ocean. Hey, city-boy, don’t tell me you don’t even know how to swim!” Kintarou’s older brother, Momotarou smirked from the sea as he splashed in his direction. Suna hated Momotarou to a fault, the boy did nothing but rile him up during family visits, saying that he would always best him in everything and anything, even in volleyball.

The sole reason Suna had actually chosen to be a middle blocker was to just prove he could block his spikes. Momotarou may be a good spiker, but Suna was able to block just about every other block the boy swung in his face much to his horror and anger.

However, Suna couldn’t say no to a challenge despite how afraid he was of the water. True, he hadn’t had much luck with swimming and his parents never did have the time to bring him out to the beach as a child. This might even be the first time he had been to a proper beach, now that he thought about it.

“Go on, Rintarou and play with your cousins. We didn’t come out here for you to sulk,” his father chided as his mother read a magazine. Both of them weren’t a fan of the beach either but they had still said yes to the damn vacation anyways. His mother made a shooing motion as Suna got up and trudged towards the water, trying to ignore the fear bubbling up in his stomach as the water began to lap at his ankles. He shuddered as he got deeper into the water, the water slowly coming up to his waist as he heard his cousins yelling from nearby, shouts of joy bouncing off the water as they yelled, “Here comes a big one!”

Suna could only turn in horror to see a huge wave coming in, his eyes widening as he tried to scramble back to shore. He didn’t manage to even get a metre away before getting caught by the wave, the water dragging him under as he lost his footing. His tried to scream as he was pulled under, darkness surrounding him as he was swept further away. He tried to claw his way to the surface, slowly feeling the panic washing over him as he felt the air getting knocked out of his lungs. Suna slowly tried to kick his way to the surface, his vision going blurry as he felt his hand breached the surface.

“Please, help,” he thought as he felt himself sinking. The oxygen in his brain was beginning to deplete as he closed his eyes, wishing for a second he hadn’t listened to his parents for once. Damn, what did he do to deserve to die such a lame death?

Eh, was he really dying? He wasn’t even 15 yet! He couldn’t die just yet! He had to continue playing volleyball and live long enough to go pro. He couldn’t die because of a stupid wave…

Suna felt his body being dragged to the surface, his head breaching it as he was dragged onto the shore. Suna could barely hear or sense anything as he was placed on the ground, his lungs choked on the water as he vaguely heard someone yelling from afar. Sounded like Momotarou by the looks of it…

He felt lips pressing against his own as hands were pressed onto his chest to begin CPR, the person’s hands pumping onto his chest in a steady rhythm. Suna could feel the water leaving his lungs as he choked, coughing water as he rolled onto his side. His body ached as he coughed, his saviour moving to the side as two bodies barrelled into him, knocking him back as they cried.

“I didn’t know you couldn’t swim!” Kintarou yelled as Momotarou sobbed, “Shit, I thought you would have died for a second, Rin-niichan!”

“I’m not that lame,” Suna coughed as someone knelt by his side, both of his cousins still hanging onto him as the person asked, “Are you alright? Do you need us to call emergency services?”

Suna’s eyes slowly focused on the toned body in front of him before realising who it was. It was the grey-haired wing spiker from before, his hair now stuck to his face as water droplets fell from his hair. Grey eyes looked at him with concern, water travelling in rivets down his cheeks and torso as Suna tried not to think of how good he looked. He could even see his well-developed thighs peeking from his soaked pants along with what lay in the middle…

It took everything in his willpower to not combust there and then, although he was pretty sure that there was a blush spreading rapidly across his cheeks as the person smiled, his voice sounding like an angel as he smiled, “Looks like you’re alright.”

…

“I’m never going to the beach again,” Suna groaned as he buried his head in his hands. Even after all those years, Osamu had still remembered that damned incident. Suna had been even more shocked when it turned out he was going to the same school in Hyogo with Osamu and Atsumu and even playing on the same volleyball team in high school after his family moved to Hyogo to take care of his ailing grandparents. As he continued to play with the twins, Suna felt himself fall more for the older Miya, entranced by his spikes and his smile on the court, his heart pulled towards him.

How he ended up on the beach with him for a summer getaway with the rest of the volleyball club for a supposed ‘beach volleyball training session’ was beyond him. Atsumu was paired up with Ginjima, the two of them barely managing to score any points with how much Atsumu was busy staring at Kita’s ripped body. Suna and Osamu were now taking time out to relax under a big umbrella, both of them decked in sunglasses as they looked out at the ocean.

“Come on, you lived.”

“Drowning by a wave wasn’t on my bucket list.”

“You’re still here,” Osamu grinned as he tilted Suna’s face to make the boy blush.

“Ya know, that was your first kiss back there, wasn’t it?” he purred as Suna’s turned red, his mouth open in a stammer as he muttered, “Yeah, and you had to steal it.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Osamu grinned as he leaned down to kiss him, Suna smiling against him as Atsumu yelled for them to cut out flirting in public. The two of them ignored the other Miya as they kissed under the umbrella.

Suna would go to the damned beach and get himself drowned over and over again just to feel Osamu kissing him anytime.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it!
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day!
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr or Twitter @runningfromrealitytoanime.


End file.
